the 7 gems
by yukkihamilton
Summary: does not envole inyuyashabut has demons and strange events m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is not about Inyuasha but involves demons and strange creatures that is why I put it in inyuasha's fan fiction.**

**If you got nothing nice to say don't review. I own all characters. **

**Bold means two characters are talking at once**_**.**_

_Italic means a thought._

_Italic and underline means a memory._

yh and yuuki**: hope you enjoy our story.**

Chapter 1

Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you.

Wally 'Famous' Amos (1936-)

Buzzzzzz Buzzzzzz Buzzzzz Bang Bang"YUUKI KINOMOTO GET UP AND SHUT OFF THAT ALARM CLOCK!" yell Ms. Jefferson from the other side of the door. Ms. Jefferson was a 5ft 8in 'young' lady and my next door neighbor who just so happened to be my guardian(we lived in a apartment and she didn't want my to live in her room so she got me one) . Yes I was adopted. She was a nice woman but was crouch sometimes. " yes ma." I said. I got up shut off my alarm clock and walk to the door and nearly fell over laughing. Ms. Jefferson was wearing a green facial mask that made her look like the incredible hulk and had on green pajamas and slippers. "good you're up now get ready to go to the mall we need to get you some clothing for the summer." said Ms. Jefferson. "alright" I said.

I looked in the mirror I wasn't gorgeous but i was beautiful with my messy hair and white tank top and baby blue pajama bottoms. A little make up and hair brush could fix anything. Ms. Jefferson must have read my mind cause she said "you can not wear pajamas to the mall yuuki." I laughed on the inside and said "yes ma." I went to my closet and pulled out a simple black v-necked dress and a pink hoodie. I put on a pair of black leather boots that went up to the bottom of my knees. I put reddish black hair in a ponytail and looked in the mirror. You could notice my blood red eyes with silver specks in them a lot better then before. I grabbed my black purse and went out the door.

In a different time:

"**WHERE DID HE RUN OFF TO**"saidtwo very annoyed parents to there older son's twin brother shadow. Shadow had black sleek hair with a strip of red hair in the front and blood red eyes with black specks. He wore a black button up shirt and black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also had two black,furry appendages on top of his head and one medium sized dog tail witch poked out of the back of his pants while his older twin had silver hair and silver eyes with red specks in them. He wore a white button up shirt and white dress pants and black dress shoes. He had two silver appendages on top of his head and a silver dog tail coming out of the back of his pants. "i don't know where kellu went mother and father." said shadow. All of a sudden the two doors that led out to the dark forest burst open and in came running the person they've been talking about. "sorry i'm late I lost track of time when I was play I I mean walking thru the forest when I noticed what time it was" said kellu. He's parents looked at him for a while before continuing the conversation "well me and your father are going to be gone for a year on a trip and we are leaving you two in charge while we are gone." said kellu's mother "While were gone you can only allow one friend over okay." said shadow's father. "**okay**" said the two teenagers before their parents left. kellu and shadow ran up stars to there messaging hawk and wrote a letter two there best friend kyle. The message said:

dear kyle,

come over quick and invite some friends we cant because we might be being watched on right now.

Yours truly'

kellu and shadow

P.S. Bring food and drinks

They tied it on their hawks foot and went to the window and said "**take this kyle,please**"Said the twins. Then the hawk was off to deliver the letter.

yh and yuuki: **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Assure a woman that she has a soul and then frighten her with old wives' tales"

Theodore Dreiser

**BOLD:Two people talking **Italic:a thought or dream or flash back to a dream Italic and underline:a memory

**yh and yuuki:hope you enjoy are story!**

Chapter 2

I ran down the stairs that led to the first floor of my apartment. There stood Ms. Jefferson waiting impatiently at the front door thankfully with no facial mask on with pajama's. she was wearing a neon pink dress and pink dress shoes to match. Her shoulder length blond hair was tied back in a messy bun and her blue eyes were shielded by a pair of sunglasses. "hurry up I don't have all day." said Ms. Jefferson. "alright i'm coming." I said. Ms. Jefferson walked me to here red 2002 Pontiac fire bird and away we went. rummmmmmmmmmm rummmmmmmmm and more rummmmming later we finally arrived at the mall. Ms. Jefferson was so excited she left me at the gate to fend for my self with a visa credit card and her pin number. I walked threw the mall looking for anything that caught my eye. Unfortunately for me I had to deal with watching a group of mini Barbies shriek when they found what they wanted in all the stores. Then a beautiful heart shaped chocker caught my attention. The heart had a old styled silver border around it and was a black red in the middle and had a silver cross in the middle of that. The lace the heart was attached to was black and looked more like silk it was connected to a chain in the back that holded it together and could be taken off and lengthen for someone with a bigger neck. The store that was selling it was called spencers it specialized in cloths for my type of style for cloths and no shrieking mini Barbies would be caught dead in there. I walked in and saw quite a few good outfits I also took the necklace to try it on. I tried on a black shirt with the words lost prophet on it and a black spiked belt with a dark red broken heart that when put on would be a full heart and jean pants with a chain that could connected to a wallet. The other outfit was a black dress which went to my mid-thigh with knee high black socks and black sneakers. Both outfits looked great with the necklace so I bought both. I had to wait a while because the idiot out the cash register did know what to do after the person entered there pin. He had to call the front desk and ask just to find out all you need to do was press the w button on the keyboard. When I was down with that mess I got my stuff and headed to the door. I had just now stepped out of the door when a pink symbol appeared and I fell threw it I landed on ...

**In a different time:**

Thirty min. went by before kellu Higashiosaka and shadow Higashiosaka received a message:

Dear k and s

I have read your letter and shall be arriving with immuna and her brother hakaru Latashia and mimidochia estivers.

Requirements for your purchase have been made

yours truly,

kyle hidnodichi

"know we just have to wait for them to come." said shadow. "yeah but hopefully on there way here they don't run it to mother or father cause we all know what would happen then."said kellu. "yeah mother would come all the way back here to yell at us if she sees them."said shadow thought kellu wasn't listening. His mind had drifted to a dream of he's _kellu was seating on a wood bench in the middle of a red rose garden. Beside him was a beautiful human girl around the age of 16 with reddish black hair and blood red eyes with silver specks he had this dream at least ever night. The girl was talking but he couldn't hear her but he could read her lips her pink smooth lips. She was talking about a mall and some one named ms. Jefferson but other then that it was hard to understand._

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts his brother had just know opened the door for there guest when he came down the stairs. Shadow showed him there best friends kyle immuna hakaru and mimidochia or mimi for short but he was interested in the pink symbol right...

yuuki: kellu called me beautiful how sweet **kisses kellu on the cheek**

kellu: **blushes **it was nothing really

yh: since you and kellu like each other so **much** you guys can do the r&r

**Kellu and Yuuki:sure! Please Review**

Mimi: It helps us writers alot


End file.
